


Зависимость

by Twinkling_Alice



Series: Рецепт безумия [1]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Love/Hate, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkling_Alice/pseuds/Twinkling_Alice
Summary: Q: Кто идёт спать в нормальное время, а кто сидит допоздна? (Источник: https://vk.com/wall-25240087_498639)
Relationships: Munakata Reishi/Suoh Mikoto
Series: Рецепт безумия [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980436
Kudos: 1





	Зависимость

**Author's Note:**

> Q: Кто идёт спать в нормальное время, а кто сидит допоздна? (Источник: https://vk.com/wall-25240087_498639)

Запах сигарет смешался и теперь витал по комнате этаким терпким коктейлем, впитываясь в саму суть пространства. Не сказать, что Мунакату это устраивало, но и против он не был, иначе давно бы дал это понять Суо, который курил одну за другой почти без перерыва, при этом развалившись по-хозяйски на кровати Синего Короля. 

Сам хозяин квартиры уже час не вылезал из-за рабочего стола и пил вторую по счету кружку кофе, стараясь игнорировать головную боль — физическую и ту, что то и дело пыталась отвлечь его от разбора бумаг и сманить к себе под бок. 

— Я говорил тебе, что сегодня занят.

— Ты всегда занят, Мунаката. 

Терпение обоих закончилось, когда Микото попытался отнести Рейши в постель, за что получил под дых и чуть не размазал в ответ своего соперника по его же дражайшим документам, вжав его голову в столешницу. Настоящей драки удалось избежать только потому, что последний был действительно вымотан и не желал погрома в собственном доме. 

— Иди к черту, я спать.

Мунаката посчитал излишним напоминать Красному Королю, где тот находится, несмотря на сильное раздражение. Наверное, частично он досадовал и на себя, и, оставшись в тишине, с единственным источником света в виде тусклой настольной лампы, окончательно раскис. 

Честно сказать, больше всего в ночи ему нравилась гармония звуков, и это расслабленное меланхоличное состояние, неизменно накатывавшее, когда он понимал, что буквы плывут перед глазами и смысл текста уже не ухватить. Щелчок выключателя, шорох собственных шагов, глухой стук открываемого окна. Чужая пачка сигарет, зажигалка, собственное дыхание, когда он затягивался и выпускал тонкую струйку дыма в полную огней города темноту — всё это полнилось своими уникальными звуками, в которых он на время растворялся, забывая о том, насколько сильно устал. 

Но приятнее всего... звук складываемых дужек очков, скрип кровати и мерное горячее сопение у самого уха. Суо, конечно, давно уже спал, да и стал бы он дожидаться, пока любитель порядка и своей работы закончит ежедневное самоистязание? Казалось, его губы насквозь пропитались привкусом горького табака, и как бы редко ни курил Мунаката, мог с долей сожаления признать, что от этой дурной привычки вряд ли избавится так просто. Жаль, более короткого поцелуя перед сном ему ничего сегодня не светило, но тут уж выбор был за ним. 

Наверное, всё же иногда чужая бесцеремонность и нежелание слушать имеют свои положительные стороны. Хотя как взглянуть — Рейши ловил себя на мысли, что отучился засыпать один, без личной грелки, обнимающей нагло и собственнически со спины и дышащей жарко в холодный затылок. Суо, даже не просыпаясь, угадывал его присутствие, и Синего Короля это радовало и пугало одновременно. 

«Еще пара затяжек», — думал он и тихо усмехался. Затяжек будет намного больше, но жалеть об этом он будет когда-нибудь потом.


End file.
